


Yumiko loves who?

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Magna deserves better, Magna with a child fear, Magnas gang, Magnas got a weakness, Thunder - Freeform, child magna is adorable, fear of thunder, tiny child magna, yumiko is such a good girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Yumiko woke up, to the sound of not loud thunder, but the sound of someone whimpering. Noticing Magna was not in bed with her crossed her mind, momentarily forgetting the noise. She looked and didn’t see the bathroom door closed, meaning no one was in their. Hearing the noise again She was instantly on her feet, she went out and turned the corner, finding the person who was currently whimpering.“Magna?”———————————————————In which yumiko is awoken to magna tearfully whimpering, and goes to comfort her, they talk and she finds out more about her girlfriend then magna ever let on.





	Yumiko loves who?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I love yumagna and magna is adorable and precious!!!  
> Comments are welcome and loved  
> Prompts too!  
> Also heads up, I give credit from some of this fanfic to Boso5  
> I copied a few of their paragraphs and cut and shaved and edited some. I turned it into something new. It’s a different plot I am not copying his ideas and I give him credit!  
> SEEE THISSSS ^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“Come on I dare you!” Luke cheered. Taking another huge swing of some crap job alcohol he got from who knows where.

“No way! I draw the line at climbing to the roof! I already hot-wired a car!” Kelly protested. Arms crossed. Connie her sister looked at her confused but expectingly. Kelly sighed before signing out what Luke had wanted her too do.  
Connie smirked. 

“Why you scared?” Luke teased.  
Course Connie was able to read that. And clasped a hand over her mouth, muffling a chuckle.  
Kelly seemed flustered, sputtering out rushed denials. I 

Yumiko couldn’t help but laugh at her friends antics, from where she lay, her head in magna’s lap, as she loved to do so. Magnas soft brown fingers gingerly brushing the hair away from Miko’s face. Miko new magna was still really apprehensive about being a lesbian , and coming out to everyone, so she let it be.

“Hey, no fair luke, everyone knows Kelly has her phobia of heights.” Magna teased 

Kelly blushed giving a firm frown.  
Connie’s eyes begged to know what was said. Luke eagerly told. Connie’s eyes sparkled with laughter.

“But then again, if your asking Kelly to face her fear, then I’m expecting to see in a room full of spiders, correct?” Magna stated, giving off one of her badass smiles.

“Oh damn!” Yumiko called out laughing!  
Kelly smiled, relieved to have magna backing her up, she told Connie what was said and she burst out laughing. Looking at Luke’s red face.

“It’s not a fear! Arachnophobia is an affliction.” He stressed. But was smiling also. He took another big swig of crap booze. Yumiko scrunched her face up at that.  
She felt magna give a small tug to her hair in response,

“Your cute.” She whispered.  
Yumiko smiled, pouting slightly.

“Am not.” 

“Oh damn, you are.” Magna stated playfully. Her hand resting on Yumikos forehead.

Crash!

Everyone jerked as a crash of thunder randomly jerked out of nowhere.  
Then laughed it off at something so minuscule. Yumiko was about cuddle up with magna and fall asleep when she noticed how tense she looked. Her hand was still on her most trusted knife. A dangerous look on her face.

“Magna,” yumiko whispered,reaching her hand out and cupping her jaw. Whatever trance magna was in, was quickly startled out of it.  
She then laid down and spooned yumiko.

The thunder crashes growing louder by the second lulled yumiko to sleep. 

—————————————————-

Yumiko woke up, to the sound of not loud thunder, but the sound of someone whimpering.  
Noticing Magna was not in bed with her crossed her mind, momentarily forgetting the noise. She looked and didn’t see the bathroom door closed, meaning no one was in their.  
Hearing the noise again She was instantly on her feet, she went out and turned the corner, finding the person who was currently whimpering.

“Magna?” 

Magna’s head jerked at hearing her name called, but it did nothing to help her situation. She was currently curled up in a dark corner wrapped in a thin blanket, red rimmed eyes, and having the most heartbreaking expression on her face.

Another crash of thunder went by, and She flinched majorly and whimpered. Curling in on herself.

Yumiko closed the door so everyone could sleep peacefully, then ran over to embrace her girlfriend. Magna jerked when yumiko touched her. Yumiko frowned trying to swallow the gravel in her throat.  
She embraced magna. Hoping to quell her nerves.  
She saw the brunette heavily biting her lip in vain. 

“Shhhh, magna it’s ok. I’m here.” Yumiko soothed. She pulled magna into her lap and with one arm around her waist securely and the other around her chest, magna instinctively closed her eyes when Yumiko planted a kiss to her lovers forehead.

The thunder ran on, and magna would whimper each time, like each whimper was a knife in Yumikos heart. She longed to help her girlfriend.

“Shhh, magna, it’s ok, let it out. You can cry ya know? It’s ok to feel. And be sad. I’m the only one here. No one else will see.” Yumiko assured. And soon enough, when the next crash rang out. Hot tears spilled from magnas lashes. Finally letting go of her emotions.  
She cried silently as Yumiko held her close.

“Shhh, the storm will end soon.” She quelled. Truthfully, Yumiko didn’t know if it was the storm magna was afraid of. Or if she was afraid of something at all. But she went on and whim and it seemed to help.  
She carefully shifted magna slightly lower so her head was on yumikos chest and she could rest her chin on the brunettes curly head of hair.

“Why are you so scared magna? Let me help you.”  
Yumiko noticed magna seemed to still at this. Her lip quivered and she noticed how she instantly bit it to stop. 

“I-i.” She stuttered. 

 

Yumiko encouraged magna on. Giving another reassuring kiss to her crown. 

"I-  
...  
I had a mother  
, mom, who...who loved me  
but who couldn't take care of me because she was dying of cancer...  
I had a brother, younger, who could do no wrong, even if he tried; which, wasn't too often because he was too much of a fucking prick," Magna let out a short, melancholic laugh. Tears still tracking down her face. She hesitated swallowing thickly before starting up again.  
"An-and then...and then I had a father, a dad, who didn't know how to cope after my mom; and.....who didn't take it too well when he found out his only girl liked other girls."

Magna felt as Yumiko's hand went to her back in the moment, and her fingers raked back and forth in slow, comforting motion. The brunette released a stuttered breath, very much aware of the increasing weight at her chest.

“The p-pain...The terror, I felt. Wh-when he came to my room; And banged on the door. He banged, and called. Saying he was going to h-hurt me.” Magna croaked out in a pain filled whisper. 

Looking at how magna couldn’t stop crying when more thunder came crashing through. And how she grasped her arms protectively. Yumiko realized with numb horror, working to clear the growing lump in her throat, her fingers still combing through Magna's strands of hair; that her father succeeded. He beat magna.

Magna shook her head, releasing a quivered breath. 

“You know, family...family is supposed to be that one group—that one group—of dysfunctional people that love you and support you—regardless of what shit things you do; b...because they're fucking family. And so I...I eventually got tired of trying—pretending. And I-I ran—hard; fast. I tried to find acceptance wherever I could—whoever would give it. And looking back, yes, I do—I do—realize I ended up with the wrong group of people; did things I'm not proud of—b.....but I was just a fucking kid," She spoke in a pain filled voice. Yumiko's heart groaned at the low, haunted whisper; at the deeply furrowed brow. So she hugged magna to her chest as tight as she could. And held her with as much Love as she could muster.

Yumikos stomach lurched when magna screamed when the next crack of thunder rolled by. Actually screamed. She then broke down twice as hard. Shaking like a leaf. Hot tears continued to run down her face as Yumiko held her tight. Slowly swaying with her, shushing her and speaking soothing words. 

Yumiko swallowed hard, fighting a losing battle against the growing lump in her throat. Tears springing in her eyes.  
It made so much more sense now—Magna's hesitancies—her refusal in sharing her past and her fears in showing even the slightest display of affection in front of others. She had been traumatized, she had been deeply-deeply wounded, by a person that she had loved and who she should have been able to trust the most.

“Hushhh. My magna. Your safe with me. Your safe In my arms. Your father is dead magna. Dead. He can’t hurt you now.”

Magna seemed to nod. But it could have been another twitch. The only thing Yumiko could do was wait it out. She didn’t mind though. If it offered magna even a sliver of comfort. She would sit with her for days if needed.  
Of course a person could only cry for so long. But being magna basically cut the time for showing emotions by 75% so basically it was like 5 minutes tops. 

So now, Yumiko held magna as she hiccuped and whimpered. (Tbr though, those hiccups were adorable)  
Though Yumiko really wanted magna to know she was safe. She didn’t know what she could do. Her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. She smiled as she got an idea. 

“Hey magna, magna can you look at me?”  
She reached her hand out, cupping it slightly under magnas strong jawline, tilting her head so the brunettes brown eyes stared into hers.  
Magnas eyes darted wildly. But landed on Yumikos nevertheless.

“Yumiko loves who?” She questioned.

Magna tilted her head in confusion. But her attention was less on her surroundings, which was good.

“Yumiko loves who?” She repeated. Dead serious.

“Me?” Magna whispered uncertainly.

“Yumiko loves who?” 

“Me!” She responded with more confidence.

“Yumiko loves who?!”

“ME!” Magna stated. 

“Now do you think, I would let you magna the one I definitely love, ever get in harms way?” 

“No.” Magna spoke softly. A ghost of a smile playing on her lips. 

“Good, cause I really need you to know this. You can cry and be afraid of thunder. That’s completely cool. And you can even be traumatized. I’m fine with it all. I will be right here to comfort you when that happens. But I really need you to know. Deep down. That I will never let anything happen to you, as long as I live. Your always gonna be the stubborn son of a bitch who says they need to take care of me! And I’m fine with that too. But I need you to know, that if your fear is that your dads gonna hurt you, that it’s just plain wrong. You can be afraid. But please don’t honestly believe it. I will be here magna. Every step of the way. Protecting you with all my heart. Cause I love you, you stubborn ass!” 

Magna just stared, teary-eyed. Seconds later she launched herself at Yumiko. Wrapping her arms around her neck and burying her face in her shoulder.  
Yumiko was taken aback for a second.  
Magna never showed this much emotion.  
Upfront and center.  
But shocked nevertheless, she hugged magna back of course.  
Kissing her temple light and softly just like she liked it, Yumiko felt magna relax her body. Allowing herself to be held and comforted. 

She still whimpered whenever thunder rolled through. And yumiko was there to brace her. But she felt some sense of pride in herself, when whimpering and flinching was all she did.  
She didn’t scream. And she didn’t cry.  
Deep down she knew she was safe. And that’s all Yumiko wanted. 

After a while of soothing and holding, Yumiko found magna’s breathing to be more light and airy.  
And she felt her hand worming it’s way up to her face.  
Yumiko smiled. Magna had fallen asleep.

She slowly turned her over carefully as to not wake her up. And cradled her head on her chest, gingerly combing all the hair out of her face. But she left a section of curls. Just a little meager one, for she knew magna.  
The said hand was slowly unconsciously moving upwards, so it could grasp that handful of hair and stick it in her mouth.  
Yumiko smiled wider. She knew magna up and down. And she knew that when she was sleeping, (or trying to fall asleep) she would quietly suck on her wild mane of curls. It was so cute. So adorable.  
This was when magna was most vulnerable.  
She worked herself overtime to seem strong and unbreakable. That’s why the walls she put up would break in the most meager and random places.  
Mainly when she was unconscious. When she couldn’t put up her walls. When her brain allowed herself to feel and be vulnerable. It developed the habit on its own. Yumiko bet it offered some sense of security to her. Some sense of protection she could not give herself. A way of comfort that could not be always achieved.  
Mainly on the days that magna could not sleep with Yumiko. But still, even on some days when she could, on a particularly hard day, Yumiko could see her gingerly playing with her hair. Waiting for Yumiko to fall asleep. It was on those days where she would roll over and face her beautiful girlfriend. Kiss her forehead (something that no matter what, the tough magna could not resist) and grab a random section of hair and hold it in front of her mouth awaitingly. And with an eye roll magna would oblige.  
And yumiko would get to watch in complete awe and amazement as she saw magna look vulnerable. So cutely vulnerable.  
No matter what, there was always going to be random streaks of infantilism in magna. She couldn’t help it. She hid it as much as she could. But no one can be tough all the time. This seemed to be another crack in magna’s walls that Yumiko would add to the list. But she wouldn’t change magna for the world. She loved her, so damn much it hurt sometimes. 

"You know, I...I wish I could meet him—you're father," the brunette's heavy eyes cracked opened at the barely audible remark, unknown to Yumiko, who was talking to herself.

I mean it. I...I would tell him that it...it's his loss. He doesn't have the privilege, the opportunity, to see the person you've become—the person I see—who...who's incredibly, incredibly brave; and strong; beautiful. Someone who's risked her life—taken a chance—to help complete and utter strangers.....Someone who's saved my life, managed to bring me back, in more ways than one."  
...  
...  
"Thank you," Magna quietly whispered, her lips curling into a small, sleepy smile. Startling Yumiko slightly. The brunette lowered her head back down onto Yumiko's chest and her eyes closed shut, feeling as another kiss was placed at the top of her crown. 

"Anytime"  
To this magna smiled, stuffed more curls in her mouth, and snuggled deeper into Yumikos chest. Sleep taking over.

“Your cute.” 

“Am not.” She mumbled through the hair, half asleep.  
Yumiko smiled. Wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, and just held her. 

“Oh damn, yes you are.” 

———————————————————

Later when everyone woke up. And came looking for the two, they saw magna peacefully resting on Yumikos chest.  
They were confused, knowing something must have happened overnight they didn’t know if.  
But they let it be, happy to let their overworked leader rest and let go of worries for the small amount of time she could. 

It had been awhile and Yumiko has never seen magna sleep so peacefully for so long. She drank it in while she could. Knowing that soon she would have to wake her up.

“Hey mags, magna. Time to wake up sleepyhead.” She whispered.  
Brushing her curly hair out of her face, except the one patch of curls that stayed.

Magna sleepily opened one eye, then the next. She sat up slowly and looked around. Realizing who she was with and her position, blushed, slightly worried about her friends finding them.  
She was met with a kiss to her temple.

“It’s ok, everything’s sorted out.”  
Another feather light kiss. 

Yumiko slowly reached out and tugged the few curls out of magna’s mouth. Who after resisting slightly (to yumikos amusement) sleepily obliged.  
Then a look of realization seemed to pass over the leaders face.  
She started to heavily bit her lip.

“What’s wrong?” Yumiko pressed slightly.

“I, um...I’m sorry. For—um, last night.” She spoke slowly.  
Yumikos brow furrowed in concern.  
Observing how magna was now sitting up, her knees pulled to her chest, and her arms around her knees. Her chin slowly dropped onto her knees. Resting there.  
Yumikos legs were surrounding magna’s now small frame.  
Yumiko leaned forward, and hugged her. 

“It’s ok,...I’m glad you told me. I’m sorry—he did that, to you. But...I’m here now.”

Magna softened at this.

“Now, Yumiko loves who?” 

“I love you too.” Magna cut Yumiko off with a kiss. Yumiko kissed back, only focusing on the beautiful girl in front of her, and her smooth lips.

After magna pulled away, she lovingly cupped Yumikos jaw.

“Thanks.” Was all she spoke.  
Yumiko understood. She wasn’t good with feelings. But she was good at Yumiko. 

The two stayed cuddled up. Enjoying each other’s warmth and love.

Both knowing, no matter what. They would both protect each other as long as they lived.


End file.
